Pour un enfant
by lasurvolte
Summary: Dino fait des cauchemars assez atroces de mariages et d’enfants horribles. Heureusement Romario est là pour l’aider. D18


**Titre :** Pour un enfant.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Akira Amano, cède-moi Mukuro et je te donne un euro. Tout lui appartient, et pour un euro il donne rien en plus.

**Résumé :** Dino fait des cauchemars assez atroces de mariages et d'enfants horribles. Heureusement Romario est là pour l'aider.

**Genre :** ficclet

**Couple :** D18 =)

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

*******

C'était bien connu qu'un parrain de la mafia devait se marier pour avoir des enfants, permettre une descendance à la famille, un nouveau chef. Dino était bien conscient de cela, et parfois même il en cauchemardait la nuit. Il se retrouvait marié de force à une fille si affreusement laide que même Longchamp Naito lui-même n'en n'aurait pas voulu. Quand à la gueule des gosses… Il n'osait même pas y penser tant ça dépassait le film d'horreur. En plus sa jolie bouille à lui ne rattrapait pas le désastre.

Bref, il était dans un désarroi assez profond, n'arrivant plus à inventer des bonnes blagues pour impressionner ses hommes, si bien que ceux-ci commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour leur chef qu'ils respectaient tant.

Romario, finit par décider d'aller lui parler, pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

- Allons boss, qu'est ce qui ne va pas en ce moment ? On commence à s'inquiéter pour vous.

Dino regarda son bras droit dans les yeux, puis décida qu'il était temps d'avouer la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.

- J'ai pas envie de me marier, d'ailleurs je veux pas d'enfant, en plus je suis même pas hétéro.

Romario fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, puis finit par éclater de rire.

- Si ce n'est que ça, Boss, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous mariez, il suffira juste de désigner qui sera votre successeur.

Et voilà comment de simples paroles rendirent immédiatement le sourire au parrain, mais oui pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Il n'était pas du tout obligé de se marier, il lui suffirait de désigner un successeur et le tout serait joué.

Revigoré d'un coup, il serra Romario dans ses bras, puis partit en sautillant annoncer la bonne nouvelle à l'homme de sa vie, de ses rêves, celui qui le rendait tout marshmallow rien qu'à penser à son sourire inexistant et ses beaux yeux.

***

- Kyôya, bonne nouvelle, je n'ai pas besoin de me marier, on peut continuer à rester ensembles.

L'autre adolescent regarda le parrain, puis finit par pousser un soupir.

- Ecoute Dino…

- Oui ?

- J'ai changé d'avis, je préfère qu'on casse.

Le blond perdit tout son entrain à ses seules paroles, soudain c'est comme si le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et l'engloutissait.

- Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

Hibari se gratta la joue, baissa la tête, la releva, détourna les yeux, puis le rose aux joues, l'air le plus gêné du monde il finit par avouer dans un murmure :

- Je veux des enfants… J'adore les enfants…

***

- Papaaaa tu m'achètes une glace ?

Hibari les yeux en formes de cœur ne put refuser à la petite tête blonde en face de lui toutes les glaces qu'il voulait. Sûr qu'il avait changé pendant toutes ces années, transformant l'adolescent super dangereux et froid en un papa complètement gâteau et gâteux.

Derrière lui Dino le regardait l'air amoureux, son chéri faisait un parfait papa. Heureusement que Romario avait été là pour lui venir en aide, sinon ils ne seraient plus ensembles à l'heure qu'il est.

Mais quand même, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à l'adoption plus tôt ?

- Dis papa, tu viens jouer avec nous ?

Et comme lui aussi faisait un super papa, il rejoignit Kyouya et leur fils, et tous trois commencèrent une super partie de loup…

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà c'est parce qu'Hibari a toujours l'air sympa avec I-pin que j'ai eu cette idée. Et si la fic n'est pas publié avec les autres drabble c'est parce qu'elle sort un peu du truc que je me suis imposée pour les drabble (c'est-à-dire de trouver des prompts dans le manga, ou l'anime…). Bref Hibari tout gaga devant son gosse…


End file.
